


Hamburger Candy

by orphan_account



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-02
Updated: 2010-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-09 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/91637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late at night, Ness gets an excited phone call from Apple Kid--about a game glitch he just discovered?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hamburger Candy

Late at night, the phone rang. Ness picked it up, bleary-eyed. "Ungh," he said.

"Good news, Ness!" It was Apple Kid.

"It's two AM."

"But I've figured out the secret for _infinite hamburgers_."

Ness sat up groggily. "It's easy," Apple Kid said. "You hold a lot of things..."

"Right..."

"One of them's the ketchup you gave me when I was hungry. And a hamburger. Give the hamburger to yourself so it's at the bottom of your inventory slots..."

Ness blinked. "Inventory slots?"

"And then you eat the hamburger--"

Ness sighed and rolled his eyes. "Goodnight, Apple Kid." He hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh this is pretty silly! But what would you do, if you got a phone call like this? --just what I thought.
> 
> If you've played EB you probably know about the [rock candy glitch](http://walkthrough.starmen.net/earthbound/tips_tricks.php) (scroll down to the "Item-related" section).
> 
> On rereading this fic I'm not entirely happy with it, but you might get a giggle out of it and that's what's important (plus I don't know if I want to put myself through the torture of tweaking a drabble this morning).
> 
> It is not great art. It is a drabble.
> 
> Continuing to move my fic over from dA.
> 
> I am pretty sure these comments are now longer than the actual fic!


End file.
